


Romance

by beng



Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cultural Differences, Epistolary, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng
Summary: I see you watching me, and I wonder: what happens after?
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080431
Kudos: 3





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [30 Days OC challenge](https://luinquesse.tumblr.com/post/187518711282/30-days-oc-challenge) by luinquesse.  
> 

> _I see you watching me, and I wonder: what happens after?_
> 
> _After the war and after Corypheus, and after the Inquisition has put down its sword?_
> 
> _I cannot take you away from your family and friends, from your duties and your siblings, and the sun and sea breeze of Antiva that you love so. You do enjoy the Game — I don’t think you’d thrive in a cramped aravel with me. You, in your silk blouses, with your brilliant mind and knowledge of Nevarran cutlery — tending to the halla? Cooking over a fire? Hah. The Dalish bathe in rivers and walk barefoot. There’d be moss in your hair, and your clothes would smell of herbs, like mine. And our cutlery would be only one wooden spoon for each of us, and maybe a knife or two. Barbaric, I know._
> 
> _I wonder what Antiva looks like. Perhaps you could show me, after we defeat Corypheus. ~~Perhaps, we could live on one of your vineyard farms, if I still catch you watching me — after. I would wed you in light of your Chantry, if you’d then have me. I’d be yours in light of all Creators and whatever other gods might take interest; I’d see you flustered and bright, and victorious — because maybe being together would be more important than any Game we’d be so gloriously losing.~~_
> 
> _I must have drunk more wine than I should have._
> 
> _Imagine the scandal. After we win this war, how long till the shine rubs off from my title, I wonder? How long till I’m just some Dalish upstart? Or worse — an apostate?  
> _
> 
> _I would never dare shame your name with such an association, and a shame it would be, in time, because after my title crumbles, who I am and who I always have been, a Keeper’s First and Sylaise’s hearthkeeper, means nothing to you, humans, does it._
> 
> _I see you watching me watch you, and I do hope you wonder: what happens after?_

— a messy note stuck in a book on Antivan history on the Inquisitor’s nightstand


End file.
